koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Bachō Mōki
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Maki Kobayashi (visual novel, anime; credited as Mio Ōgawa in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :She first appears fighting in the anti-Tōtaku war with her father Batō and departs once the war is over. Shortly afterwards, Sōsō takes over Batō's territory in Ryōshū, which results in Batō's death. Homeless and fatherless, Bachō presents herself to Kazuto, requesting to join his army so that one day she can have her revenge against Sōsō. However she gets better emotionally later on, eventually coming to peace with herself and forgives Sōsō. Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route Gi Route : She is sent to represent Batō in the anti-Tōtaku conference. After Sōsō invades Ryōshū and forces Batō to commit suicide, she joins Shoku faction hoping for revenge. Go Route Anime version : The daughter of the late Batō who was supposedly killed by Sōsō. Although she is a tomboy in her speech and manners, she is really a simple, straight-forward, and easily embarrassed girl. She wields a cross yari and is very strong in both power and form. The third person to join the group, she quickly becomes close friends with Chōhi. Character Personality : Somewhat tomboyish (nowhere near Gien's level), Bachō usually acts cool and laid-back. However, she's very sensitive about topics regarding love; similar to Kan'u she suffers from a complex where she lack confidence in her own appeals as a woman. This results in her having little to no tolerance towards anything perverted. Kazuto takes advantage of this and often teases her by putting her in embarrassing and sometimes perverted situations, during which she become greatly flustered to the point of not being able to talk without stuttering heavily. Sometimes the pranks get overboard and she becomes a tsundere, calling Kazuto "baka" with a lot of hitting. Outside Kazuto's teasing she also gets embarrassed easily when presented to more feminine topics or when given compliments regarding her sex appeal. : Though not as simple-minded and naive as Chōhi, Bachō certainly won't rank top among the girls in terms of intelligence. This is a fact which herself acknowledges, and she prefer physical work over anything that involves mental effort. However this doesn't stop her from being a valuable member of the group; she is fiercely loyal to her friends and her duties. Sexuality : Due to her complex, it was difficult at first for Kazuto to get a relationship started with her. As a result, Kazuto's advances towards her is somewhat more forceful, with much coercing and teasing. Despite denying it many times, it's very obvious that she is deeply in love with Kazuto. Trivia *Her eyebrows gets slightly thicker in the second VN. *Her weapon was originally planned to be a naginata; however it was changed to a cross yari because a naginata would be too similar to Kan'u's guandao. *In the first VN, her ōgi is the second most powerful in terms of damaging ability. *In the anime version, she is drawn with thinner eyebrows versus her VN counterpart, although they are still somewhat thicker than most of the female cast. *In the visual novel (and manga) only, when in combat situations, she wears a headband. *Her theme is horses, she excels in horsemanship and is very fond of them; furthermore her family name literally means "horse". **She personally owns 3 named Ōhō, Shien, and Kirin. *She gets her own ending in the PS2 version of Koihime†Musō. *In both the VN and anime, there are multiple occasions where she really had to go to the bathroom but is prevented from doing so one way or another. *In the anime, it's revealed that she has a special training regimen, which she claims to be the standard practice for her family's martial art style. The training routines include, but are not limited to: **Warm up routines: ***Bunnyhopping with a heavy weight tied to the waist. ***Fast inverted situps while hanging from a tree. ***Swinging a log. ***Pushups with someone sitting on the back. **Training routines: ***Tying oneself to a tree, then jumping into a raging whirlpool (for building resistance to all kinds of movement). ***Hand walking around the crater of a volcano. ***Using a large stick to hit arrows fired by Kōchū (for improving the ability to track fast-moving projectiles). *In Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution ''she plays the bass. VN Gallery chr0116a.jpg|Bachō, normal pose chr0117a.jpg|battle-ready pose chr0118a.jpg|attacking pose sui defend.jpg|defending pose sdchr0106.jpg|chibi suiunder.jpg|in sleepwear suilolita.jpg|alternate outfit: Gothic lolita dress suiend.JPG|Bachō reaches out as Kazuto is being warped away in the PS2 version of ''Koihime†Musō suifinal.JPG|Bachō at the end of her route in the PS2 version of Koihime†Musō c_bachou.jpg|''Koihime†Musō'' official character card Anime Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-04-11-03h11m28s116.jpg|a young Bachō practicing stances vlcsnap-2014-02-09-08h20m20s93.jpg|Bachō playing the bass in Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution Manga Gallery Manga sui.jpg|Bachō in Koihime†Musō manga shin sui.JPG|Bachō in Shin Koihime†Musō manga Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ)